Fix You
by Cora Matthews
Summary: Severus Snape is a lonely boy. His one and only love has abondend him for someone who torments him day in and day out. He fears that he can never love again..... but can one Ravenclaw chaser change his mind? Rated T for language.
1. Casual Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I add a character of my own creation I will take note of it, but any others are the creations of J. K. Rowling and not me. **

The marauders had a box all to themselves. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and of course, Lily, sat together, as the always did on the first of September. But while the others discussed pranks and mischief, Miss Evans had other things on her mind.

Lily glanced across the way, at the box where her friend, though she wasn't sure if he was that anymore, sat. Severus Snape looked gloomily out of his window.

"'Scuse me boys," she said, sliding out of the box and walking over to where Severus was sitting. "Hey Sev," she muttered.

He glanced up through his unruly black hair.

Lily sighed and sat down. "Sev, I wanted to say-"

"Don't," he spluttered out. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"Sev, I..."

"I don't want to _hear_ your apologies. I get that I don't fit in with James and his posse, and I get that you would rather be with-"

"Damn it, Sev!" she spat. "Why do you have to be like this?"

He didn't answer.

"Listen. I get that James can be hard headed and a little full of himself, but thats just how he is! But I just can't stand the fact that you... you..." she sighed, the pressure of unwanted tears pressing in her tear ducts. "You're my oldest friend, Sev. You're always there for me. Don't even _start_ saying that I don't want to be with you." She held his gaze for a moment.

He wanted so much to take her into his arms and hold her. To tell her how he really felt... that he loved her... but he looked away. "I have to... go..." he choked out, leaving the box.

Lily closed her eyes, a single tear escaping her hold, and sat.

**Ok... so I know that was short... but hey... So if you want me motivated to write longer even **_**awesomer **_**chapters... (he he... a bit of harmless advertising) Then press the little button and review!!**


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters EXCEPT Serenata Cambridge and Cassidy Baker. If I add any more OC's I will let you know. Thanks:)**

Severus watched from afar, as his only love sat with his only enemy. He envied James Potter more than he hated him. He envied how she let him touch and caress her, run his fingers through her hair. '_I will never love another like I love you, Lily,' _he thought solemnly to himself, finally diverting his gaze from the happy couple.

"God! Why does he have to love her so damn much!" Serenata Cambridge cursed as she through her bag onto her bed in the Ravenclaw Girl's Dormitories.

"Nata, just chill, ok? He's just a lame old _Slytherin_." Cassidy Baker rolled her eyes at her friend's distress.

"Cassidy, you just don't get it! I love him, and he won't take his eyes off of that damned Gryffindor!"

"Relax. You have a big match tomorrow. Try to think about that."

Serenata sighed. "You're right," she admitted. She took of her blue and silver scarf and headed to the common room.

**Ok, again, I know that was short... but I am working on it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. :) So please review! **


	3. Possibility

**Note: This happens before the "mudblood incident"... sorry for any confusion. :)**

The crowds roared as the teams filed out onto the field. Serenata took deep breaths. _You can do this. _She glanced about the field. Blue and silver banners, green and silver banners. This was going to be the match of the season, people were saying. She scanned the Slytherin section. She saw many that she knew... and him. Her heart pounded as she mounted her broom. She grinned. _Put on a show for 'im , Nata. He can't not notice you when your flying._

Snape sat firmly in the stand. He didn't _want _to be here. It was cold and windy. He hated Quidditch, especially when Gryffindor played. But he loved it when Slytherin won.

The crowds cheered as the players took off. Severus applauded softly. He knew most everyone on the teams. But he saw someone he didn't know. A chaser, by the looks of it. Ravenclaw. Severus looked at her for a moment, but when he did, his stomach seemed to twist up and tie in a knot. He looked away, not particularly liking the feeling.

Serenata got ready for speed. She had to play her best today.

"AND THE QUAFFEL IS UP!"

Serenata dived for the large red ball. In about five minutes, she had it. She flew fiercely to the hoops.

"FIVE POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!"

Serenata smiled, satisfied. _Good start, girl, _she thought to her self, and dived again.

Severus' stared, fixated on the game. The Ravenclaw girl flew so fiercely, yet so graceful. It was like, well, magic! His dark, solemn, eyes, were bright with excitement, as they followed the chaser. "Who is she?" he wondered out loud.

"That one? That be Serenata Cambridge. Class A chaser if you ask me. She's a fifth year, that one. Same as us, I suppose."

"Serenata..." _What a beautiful name... _and for the first time in so long, Severus didn't think about Lily Evans. All of his attention was on her.

Ravenclaw won the game. Serenata was celebrating with her team, when Cassidy ran up next to her.

"Nata! Come here! Now!"

"One sec, guys," she said to her team, and trotted over to Cassidy. "What's up?"

"_Somebody_ was looking at you during, like, the whole match."

"You're kidding!"

"No! I did a double take when I noticed."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she said, punching Cassidy in the arm.

"It means that you might have a chance _after all_."

Serenata looked to the distance. _Could it be possible? Could he really like... me?_

As it happens, it _was_ possible, as both Serenata and Severus would soon discover.


	4. After Thoughts

Serenata took special care brushing our her long, black, hair, that night. The few lavender streaks in the front, hung loosely in her face. She looked in the mirror. Sighing, she wondered if Severus would, or could ever love her. Her, with her plain features. She wasn't noticeable, like that Evans girl. Serenata could understand what he saw in her, even though she hated to admit it.

"Nata! How long are you going to _take_ in there?"

"Sorry, Cassidy. Almost done."

Taking one last look, she put the hairbrush down and opened the door.

"Geez, Nata. I'd think you'd be happy after today. You had a good win!" Cassidy smirked. "On and _off_ the field."

Serenata snorted and left the bathroom. She silently hoped that Cassidy was right, but deep down, feared she was wrong.

Severus was confused. All these long years, he had loved and pined for Lily. She was the only one he held in that light, but now... he shook his head. How could it be possible? His heart was only for Lily. It couldn't happen! Him? Love another? Severus scoffed. But though he thought this way, his mind wondered. Lily was becoming shadowed in his mind, by the Ravenclaw chaser, flying fleetly about the quidditch field. He imagined her sitting beside him, leaning on his shoulder. _NO! _Severus yelled silently at himself. _Lily will come around. She will see. You must wait. Wait, Severus!_ "But I don't want to wait!" Severus was shocked as he thought out loud.

He looked out his window, sitting on his bed. Thoughts swam through his mind. Could he see another the way he saw Lily? Was it possible that _someone_ could love him in return? At the prospect of happiness, Severus smiled, and leaned back into sleep.


	5. First Steps

**Sorry about the delay... i have been very busy lately, and next to that, my keyboard was broken. **

Severus paced in the hall outside the potions class room. He had told the professor that he was in the bathroom, but the truth was he just couldn't focus. His mind was racing, hardly fit to do potions. For five years, he had been fixated on one person alone, Lily Evans. The love of his life! But now, all of the sudden, his heart was changing. The appearance of one girl changed everything. The face of the Ravenclaw chaser was in his mind every waking moment. The unrelenting want to see her, was pulsing in his mind. He took a deep breath, and attempted to redirect his thoughts. His class seemed the only possibility to distract him, so he went back for a second try.

Serenata looked dreamily out of the window. Lunch was almost here. One of the few times of day, where she could try to catch a quick glance of Severus, or possibly start a conversation. Of course, she had never succeeded in the latter.

"Alright students," began Ms. McGonagall. "You may proceed to the great hall for lunch."

The class cheered, and jumped up from their seats. Serenata was a bit slower to rise, and Cassidy noticed.

"Serenata! Come on! You'll miss _dinner _at the rate you're going."

Serenata grabbed her books and quickened her pace, catching up to Cassidy. Eagerly, the girls watched to the Great Hall.

Severus was nervous. He had never done anything of this sort before. Shyly, he approached the Ravenclaw table. "Excuse me," he said hesitantly, clearing his throat.

Serenata looked up, stunned at what was happening.

"I'd like to ask you something,"


End file.
